


2:45 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although there were many bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arms, he smiled.





	2:45 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Although there were many bruises on Reverend Amos Howell's arms, he smiled when a downpour caused a Smallville creature to flee.

THE END


End file.
